Upright
by Become one with Makita
Summary: version traducida del manga doujin de niwa tori upright-
1. Chapter 1

**Maka POV**

Estábamos en el recreo tomando unas bebidas ,tu estabas con tu pose de mono por así decirlo tomando una pepsi

-Hey Soul, hoy tuve una oferta, me pidieron que fuera su compañero- deje mi pepsi a un lado

-Ya veo…-tu seguías bebiendo

-Es muy listo y alto, además siempre esta sonriendo y el es genial-me acerque a ti con una sonrisa-y mencione que el es rico?-

-Bien por ti…-el mismo desinterés

-Era broma, nada de eso era cierto- tire la lata con bronca

-Eh?- afín me miras

-Pero pudiste detenerme o algo. Estaba hablando de tener un nuevo compañero- le dije molesta inclinándome hacia el

-Y con que objeto? Nunca escuchas lo que digo!-Me dices molesto

-Y que? Por lo menos podrías haber intentado!. Soul tu…no lo entiendes-puse una cara triste- ya que estamos juntos en esto…no quiero que te metas cuando me ataquen

-Que? Y a que viene eso?- me miras con enojo y curiosidad

-Es que pienso que no me escuchas incluso si te lo pregunto-

-Que!? Por que no debería protegerte!?-

-Por que morirías…un técnico no puede hacer nada sin su arma y si tu llegaras a…recibir el golpe por mi en el momento que seas vencido, seria el fin para ambos- apartaba mi mirada

-Es mejor que huyas y te salves, en vez de morir innecesariamente…es como yo lo veo- tiraste la pepsi por que terminaste de beberla- Has estado diciéndome compañero. Pero la forma en que lo dices, hace pensar que no soy mas que una sola herramienta

Al rato me tocaba limpieza en la escuela con Tsubaki, nos ponían a limpiar el salón después de clase. Dios, no lo podían limpiar los empleados?

-Ma-Maka-chan?- me preguntaba Tsubaki con una gotita y una escoba en la mano

-esto…suelta la escoba. Pasa algo? Ma-Ma-Maka-chan?-

-QUE RAYOS LE PASA!?ESE IDIOTA…HIJO DE …-estaba furiosa, enojada, frustrada como es posible que no pensara un poco en mi!?- ESO NO ES A LO QUE ME REFERIA! Y LO SABE! QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO!? NO LO ENTIENDO!- esta tan furiosa que rompía la pared de las patadas que daba!

-Podrías parar por favor?-Tsubaki intentaba tranquilizarme-Tuviste otra pelea con Soul-kun?

Me pense mis pensamientos por un momento

-Ultimamente he sido un poco hostil, desde hace tiempo eh estado así . No puedo ordenar mis pensamientos con palabras. Suenan bien en mi cabeza pero cuando las quiero decir…

-Ma-Maka-chan! –Tsubaki se alarmo?-Cuando intentas hablarle sientes mariposas en el estomago!?…eh..esto-Tsubaki estaba nerviosa sonrojada juntando los dedos

-No-esta se piensa que estoy enamorada?

-Bueno después de todo son compañeros- Parecía desilusionada

-No siento nada de eso ¬¬ siempre hace poses y me enojo- me salio una venita- también sus poses cooles

_Ah pero. Esa vez fue genial , quizás_

_-Puedes tocar algo? Entonces toca algo para mi, quiero oírte tocar_

-Ah! Soul-kun!- lo llamo Tsubaki. El estaba recargado en una biblioteca

-Lista para ir a casa?- me llamo a mi

-Y sabes que mas Tsubaki?-me dirigí a Soul –Oye Soul! Me vez como una novia potencial?

-No, probablemente nunca pase- me dijo así de simple-

-Ves a lo que me refiero? El siempre toca los botones correctos- n.n sonrió mientras veo al Soul que mate de un Maka-chop en el suelo _nunca se le dice eso a una chica_

-Ah Soul! Hoy voy a llegar tarde a casa! Asi que no te molestes en hacer cena para mi entendido?- tipo sargento

-si señora- me respondio medio muerto

_**Bueno aki traduciendo upright de niwa tori**_

_**Lo deje asta la pagina 12**_

_**Si tngo 5 rewies lo actualizo y lo sigo traduciendo si?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul POV**

-Estas bien?- me pregunta Tsubaki

-Si estoy acostumbrado-

-Nos vemos después!- me gritas desde lejos

**Maka POV**

-No te preocupes-_el siempre dice cosas como esas_

_No es como si no lo esperara pero…me hace enojar. Al menos podía darme una oportunidad no tenia por que decir lo obvio, aunque estoy poco desarrollada_

_Quizás podría hacer algo con mi pelo _

-Maka!-Papa grita desde lejos- siento haberte echo esperar

-Dish! Papa llegas tarde! – lo regaño y le sale una gotita en la sienes

**Soul POV**

Me acerque al calendario y vi la fecha de hoy –así que eso tenias que hacer-

**Maka POV**

-La librería de nuevo? No has cambiado nada todavía te gustan los libros- me dice papa viendo un libro de la estantería

-Bueno, no es como si pudiera ir a otras tiendas contigo ¬¬ la librería es el único lugar donde te dejan entrar- lo regaño

-Como van tus clases?-

-se van bien-

-Y mama?-

-Pregúntale tu- dije mientras me ponía a leer un libro

Me compre unos cuantos libros que leerla al llegar a casa, descamino mi estomago rugió así que nos fuimos a comer algo yo pedí hamburguesas

-Están deliciosas- dije mientras las comía- A Soul le gustan de estas –me tire un eructo sin querer y papa medio en shok-Le comprare de camino a casa –me levante- te espero afuera

Papa termino de comer pago y salimos, no me di cuenta que se nublo hasta que sonó un trueno, papa me arrastro a una tienda donde vendían listones?

-Mira en la ventana- me señalo

-Listones? No seas tonto, estoy grande para usar esas cosas-

-A ti te gustaban cuando eras pequeña-

Trate de hacer memoria

_Mira papa! Tengo listones nuevos- le gritaba mientras presumía mis listones nuevos_

-Pero no es como si fueras a usarlos en la escuela- los compro y me los termino de poner- ya esta- te ves muy linda hija

Se me quebró la voz-spirit…

_-Te encontré! Por que escapaste de mi tan de repente? Papa?_

_-Y-Yo- papa estaba tomado del brazo con otra_

_-este no es el mejor…- murmuraba spirit nervioso_

_-Quien es esta chica? Es esa… es esta niña tu hija?_

-No, no lo soy- nwn- tengo que irme adiós

-Es-Espe-Espera Maka!- papa tiro fuerte de uno de mis listones quitándomelo mientras yo corría y la lluvia estaba sobre mi

_-Papa quiere a ti y a mama mas que a nada-_

El siempre

El siempre

Miente!

Me eche a correr a toda velocidad bajo la lluvia

_**Asta la 22 owo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul POV**

Hace mucho que Maka salio, llevara un paraguas? Con la lluvia que hay, niña tonta

Me encontraba revisando mis discos hasta que veo a Maka entrando toda mojada

-Wow- susurro ella pasándose la mano por la frente

Le puse una toalla en la cabeza intentando secar su cabello- No podías conseguir un paraguas!?-

-Ah… las hamburguesas se mojaron- me dijo mirando la bolsa

-Hamburguesas?- me trajo algo?

-Si, traje de las que te gustan-

-Ah bueno, solo están un poco mojadas, todavía pueden comerse. Te estoy preparando un baño, solo espera un poco, bien, tu sécate lo demás- me dirigí a prepararte un se te_ habrán peleado de nuevo? _vi. a Maka quitarse un listón _estaba usando listones hoy?ya entiendo_

-El pudo haber sido mas amable incluso si fue una mentira, por que veo puedo decir… que fue una cita muy normal- dije sosteniendo el listón

Ella solo dejo la taza de te y se acerco a mi –así que…tu también puedes decir cosas bonitas- me sonrió y se acerco mas a mi-pero…no me gustan las mentiras

Hizo algo que no me imagine que haría… me beso

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces demasiado, me robo mi primer beso, no le correspondí. Ni sabia como besar, jeje no tenia experiencia, sentí como el listón resbalaba de mi mano

-Ah…mmm…- se separo de mi para respirar y se alejo de mi- este listón…mi papa me lo compro- yo solo dije " que?" – pero entonces llego esta mujer y yo escape, muy cruel no? Gracias por preparar el baño

Se fue y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar sus cosas para bañarse yo solo me quede idiota

_Me besa y lo primero que hace es hablarme de su viejo? Quien es la cruel aquí?_

Al rato cuando Maka entro a bañarse me tire en el sofá a descansar los ojos , tenia el tocadiscos andando

-Soul? Estas durmiendo? Te vas a resfriar si duermes asi, oye, enserio estas dormido?- empezó a agitarme- Así que estas despierto

-Argh ahora que quieres- me levante con poca gana y me senté en el sillón

Estuve un rato en silencio sentado junto a ella

-Has estado rara últimamente, por ejemplo, hace rato. Te enojas sin razón, ríes cuando sufres. Has estado muy rara, a mi no me pasa nada…Recuerdas…cuando nos conocimos?. Tu viniste a mi y me pediste que tocara para ti, Esa vez me confundiste, no suelo ser amable . Quien diría que la mayor parte del tiempo pienso en ti? Esa vez que toque para ti decía la verdad, pensé que te asustaría y huirías pero… tu- _ oye quieres que seamos compañeros?- me dijiste extendiendo tu mano __No lo entendí muy bien ,fue interesante, me gusto_- y desde entonces…supe que me gustabas

-Que?- me miraste sorprendida

-Estoy diciendo que te amo- baje la mirada, tu nunca me amaras

**Maka POV**

_Papa? Papa quien es esa? Por que no es mama? Por que no soy yo? _

_Tu dijiste que me amas_

_-_Yo me dije a mi mismo que, nunca me gustaría o me enamoraría de alguien, la razón por la que somos compañeros…- me dijiste cabiz baja

-Yo soy técnico y tu un arma tan simple como eso, y aun sigo diciéndome lo mismo tratando de ignorar lo que siento. Tengo miedo que me mientan, por eso no digo lo que siento. Nunca puedo decir lo que siento, siempre estoy escapando- dije llorando, no podía mas

-Eso significa que…yo también te gusto?-me dijiste y yo me sonroje

-Yo no dije…- me silenciaste me besaste

Como cuando yo te bese, unos labios dulces y ricos, un beso corto y tierno- gracias por el beso de antes- me dijiste y me tomaste de la nuca para volverme a besar, me encantan tus besos dulces y ricos. Ahora le agregaste mas pasión ,lo profundizaste mas y mas hasta que nos tuvimos que separar

-ah…m Ah! Lo siento- te dije separándonos. Tu solo te pusiste arriba mió

-Yo también me escondía pretendiendo no estar interesado, por que no creí que también te gustaba

_**Asta la 18 la deje :3**_

_**Asta q alfin actualizo XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka POV**

-Estoy cansada de pretender…-dije

-Estoy cansado de ser paciente- dijiste

_No me gustan las mentiras, las odio…Pero por que quiero que me siga diciendo mentiras tan hermosas como estas?_

-Que te hace llorar?- me dijiste medio preocupado

-No lloro! Solo es alergia!- dije apartando tu cabeza de mi

-Grrr! Tu siempre eres as diciendo las cosas con la misma expresión- me gruñiste

-Odio cuando actúas así!- te rete – Me haces sentir como idiota! Y podrías dejar de verme!?

-Entonces si no te veo esta bien- me dijiste y luego me abrazaste con tu calor

-Que crees que estas!?- trate de gritarte

-No importa o si?- murmuraste en mi oído- A quien le importa si es verdad o mentira? No me importa…

-Por que tu…lo haces parecer tan sencillo? – apoye mi cabeza en tu hombro llorando

- No es como si fuera fácil, es fácil –murmuro- es solo que te lo piensas demasiado

-Cállate idiota- ya estoy medio fastidiada

-Si lo que sea-

_Pero estos sentimientos…no pueden ser entendidos por la lógica o razón. Creo que he amado a Soul desde el primer momento_

Al día siguiente

-Bien ahora va a empezar la clase dijiste- de los mas tranquilo eh?

-Maldita sea, llegamos tarde, yo quería asistencia perfecta, grrrr idiota! Por que no me despertaste!?

-Lo hice…pero te volviste a dormir-

-Pues debiste seguir intentando hasta que despertara!

-Lo estaba haciendo hasta que murmuraste algo de querer estar conmigo. Y te metiste entre las sabanas- murmuraste

-Fuiste tu el que dijo que debíamos dormir juntos!- Te grite

-Etto maka… por lo de ayer…-Spirit apenado-Que!?- pánico nivel 1- Que acabas de decir!? Durmieron juntos!? No me digas que!? Maka!

-Papa! Nada que te importe- dije cubriendo a Soul detrás mió

-Claro que me importa!- Gritaba Spirit mientras Soul tenia una cara de penaaa…

-Es bueno que estés aquí- le devolví su cinta- ya no la necesito , así que puedes tenerlo

-Que? Por que?- gritaba Spirit

Yo mientras tomaba la mano de Soul y me echaba a correr- Vamos Soul hoy tenemos una tarea extracurricular Vamos a saltarnos el periodo!

-Que!? Hablas en serio!?- ni que fuera el fin del mundo Soul

-Que? es solo una clase-dije de lo mas normal _Estas clases son de lo mas importante para mi .El papa que yo amaba, y los listones que colgaba en mi cabeza, ya no me importa, estoy dejando ir todo_

-Una pregunta hipotética, si te dijera que quisiera emparejarme con alguien mas que harías- me dijiste sonriente sabes mi respuesta

-No pasara por que te amo! Te amo muchísimo- te respondí con la misma sonrisa

_**Fin :3**_


End file.
